


We're What?

by JenJo



Series: The Carol/Jess fake marriage that is anything but fake [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Fake Marriage, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Accidentally married on another planet?It's practically an Avengers right of passage at this point.





	We're What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The ideas for this got away from me, and I was not able to put them all to paper before the deadline.  
> Add in internet woes, and it was a recipe for disaster :(  
> But! I am definitely going to return to this universe, because I have *so* many plans for Carol and Jess and their maybe-fake-maybe-real marriage.

“I’m sorry. We’re  _ what _ ?”

Carol took a deep breath, and gave Jess half a smile. “We’re married.”

Jess blinked. And blinked again. And once more, for good measure. “Did I suffer amnesia?”

“Not this time,” Carol confirmed.

“Then why don’t I remember marrying you?”

“You… you weren’t there.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Neither was I!” Carol held up her hands towards Jess. “Neither was I.”

“Explain this to me slowly,” Jess said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Okay.” Carol nodded, standing up to pace around the living room. “Do you remember that planet we went to last year, the one with the giant spiders?”

“Oh yes,” Jess said, visibly shuddering. “Web in my hair for months afterwards.”

“Yeah, that one. Apparently, the people there thought that we were married, and went ahead and gave us an official… licence, is the best word for it, for their world. Legally, we’re married.”

“And we didn’t have to be there for it?” 

Carol shook her head. “They thought that they were doing us a favour, apparently.”

“So we’ve been married for a year. Why bring it up now?”

Carol paced to the opposite side of the room, and looked out of the window.

“Carol?”

Carol shook her head. “I don’t… this is ridiculous. I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“Hey,” Jess said, standing up and walking over to Carol. She put a hand on Carol’s shoulder, and turned Carol around. “What’s a marriage between friends, right? It’s practically a right of passage as an Avenger.”

“Friends, yeah…” Carol sighed, before looking into Jess’s eyes. “Apparently one of the Avengers teams that is out in space, came across that planet, and were asked how the Danvers couple were settling into their newly married life.”

Jess took a moment to process this, before her eyes widened. “The Avengers know.”

“The Avengers know,” Carol confirmed with a nod.

Jess nodded slowly, going back to sit on the couch. “Okay, okay, this is fine. So we say there was a misunderstanding, and…” Jess stopped when she saw Carol turn back to the window. She frowned at Carol’s back. “We  _ can’t  _ say there was a misunderstanding?”

“It snowballed,” Carol sighed, turning around and coming back to sit across from Jess on the couch. “I was caught off guard. Assumptions were made, I didn’t answer fast enough, and now they want to throw us a party to celebrate our wedding.”

“Fake marriage.”

“Sorry?”

“We pretend to be married,” Jess shrugged when Carol raised her eyebrows at Jess. “What? I love parties. We’ll tell the truth at some point, but why not have some fun with it first?”

Unfortunately, Carol could not come up with any response to that.

Which meant that, in less than twenty four hours, she would have to stand in front of people she considered amongst her closest friends, and convince them that she was married to Jessica.

Jess, who Carol had had more than a little crush on for the past five years.

Jess, who was easily one of Carol’s closest friends.

Jess, who Carol had dreamed about asking out.

Jess, who was firmly in the  _ do not ask out  _ section of her brain, because she did not want to ruin their friendship.

_ That  _ Jess, was who Carol was going to convince everyone she was married to.

Carol realised that this wasn’t going to be as much of a challenge as it probably should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
